


Messages to Dean

by carry_on_the_wayward_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel/pseuds/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Destiel one-shot<br/>Dean finds himself to be promised a hug from a certain angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages to Dean

**Author's Note:**

> A short Destiel one-shot, hope you guys enjoy ^.^

“Son of a-!” The hunter exclaimed as yet another djinn appeared. He and his brother thought it best to separate as a means of a quicker hunt and now the older one was paying for their quick decision.

“Look at me,” He began as he surged forward to pierce the djinn with the lamb’s-blood-coated-dagger but unfortunately was ambushed by the djinn’s had-been-knocked-out-partner. “Sammy…” He called out weakly as everything faded to black.

 

What happened?

“Shit!” Dean cursed as he awoke. He remembered he and Sam were in a desolated building but he couldn’t remember what they were doing and how he had come to be laying here. Soft, golden particles stretched as far as he could see only met by a body of clear blue somewhere ahead of him in the distance.

He, Dean Winchester, had been relaxing on a beach. A beach. It didn’t seem right at all, but a sea of calm abruptly overwhelmed him and washed away all the insecurities. Letting out a sigh, Dean stood up and waiting for the rush of vertigo which never came, started walking along the beach. The hunter’s head began to ache and the source of the pounding made itself present a high pitched squeal echoed all around him. Dean rose his hands to his ears and as he voiced his wish for the sound to stop, it vanished.

“Not reality…” Dean thought out loud. He suddenly grasped the fact that this was probably all false as he remembered fighting the djinn in the old warehouse. One of them is probably feasting on him while he’s in this god forsaken perfect world. But what was so perfect about this world? Last time he’d been in a fantasy place his mind had created a world with his mum and no hunting but a beach…

 

Suddenly the noise came again and he was reminded of it’s torturous high pitched screech. The pitch too high for human ears, his head pounded. Then as suddenly as it came, it went. He needed to find the djinn and quickly, this time his body was deteriorating rapidly he couldn’t remember the symptoms getting this bad last time. Sam still needs him. Sam! What if the djinn had him too? It was the only possible explanation for why he hadn’t saved Dean yet.

“Bitch.” He muttered. Dean glanced down at the ground and noticed some markings in the sand before him. They were words etched into the golden bed: ‘Dean’ and then a few meters back to where he had first heard the indescribably foul sound was the word: ‘wrong’.

 

Dean was now utterly perplexed, if this was a djinn world it really wasn’t all that he wanted.

 

Falling to the floor, Dean wasn’t prepared for yet another round of the unbearable sound and this time it was louder, higher and Dean felt as if his head was going to explode. He didn’t even realise it had stopped until he felt something on his forehead. His eyes opened and the hunter blinked a few times from his eyes having been shut tight while enduring whatever that noise was. “Cas?” Dean queried, unbelieving because how could the angel possibly be here...in his mind.

“Hello, Dean.” The trenchcoat wearing figure replied, taking his fingertips back from the male’s forehead. “I’m sorry about the sound, but it was necessary.”

Dean shook his head his headache gone now and he quickly got to his feet, not wanting to look weak on the ground.

“Cas, it’s really you? God, can I hug you?! Where the hell am I? How did you-”

“Dean.”

“Get into my mind? I was so-”

“Dean.”

“Confused. I need to save Sam, he’s still back at th-

“Dean!” The angel raised his voice a bit, which was rare and Dean suddenly realised he’d been rambling.

“Sorry…” He muttered a weak apology.

“That’s okay Dean, I will answer your questions in order if I can… Yes I am certain it is me. You are not unconscious or in the djinn’s lair anymore, I flew inside and took you to a safer place. I have had to intrude your thoughts because unfortunately you have not woken up from when the djinn attacked you. Sam is safe don’t worry.” Castiel nodded his head, satisfied with his answers.

“Err…” Dean started still not used to the angel’s strange forward ways. “Thanks for that Cas. So you used your mojo to get Sam and I to safety, where is my actual body anyway?”

Castiel performed his signature head tilt. “No need for thanks Dean, we are friends. And yes, I took your brother to the bunker and um…” The angel paused, looking away in discomfort. “You and I are in the impala because I thought it would be the most comforting place for you.”

Dean blushed a little but the angel had innocent enough motives, he’d always liked the angel but he would never admit it.

“Umm, yeah sure Cas… So about the second thing I asked you but you never answe-”

“Sorry Dean, I have to depart. You’re awakening.” With a flutter of wings the angel was gone.

“Shit!” Dean cursed. Why did the angel always appear and disappear at really inconvenient moments. Suddenly a wave of fatigue washed over the hunter and he felt himself falling into unconsciousness.

 

Green orbs snapped open.

“Dean.” Sapphire met emerald as the angel and the hunter looked at one another. Then the green eyes were averted as the hunter sighed.

“It’s good to be back, thanks Cas.” Dean smiled at the angel sincerely.

Once again the angel replied with a quick: ‘no need for thanks, I’ve already told you.’ And Dean simply shrugged saying: ‘It’s a habit.’

“Anyway Cas, I was wondering… You know when you mojo-ed into my head well you didn’t answer all my questions…The second question about you know...” Dean trailed off, not wanting to ask directly, but he felt bolder now having been saved by the angel he wanted to be able to call his.

Castiel simply cocked his head to the side again, trying hard not to smirk. Dean could see the hint of a smile on the angel’s lips ‘oh so he is acting dumb’ Dean thought, ‘well two can play at that game’. Dean simply sighed audibly and got out of the impala before heading across what looked like an isolated road in the middle of nowhere, ‘seriously Cas went to all this trouble’ he thought to himself. He should be annoyed that the angel had moved his Baby but he was slightly in awe of the extent the angel had gone too… Surely it wasn’t just for him to be comfortable though. Maybe the angel’s motives weren’t quite as innocent as Dean had originally suspected.

 

Dean heard footsteps of the angel catching up with him and stopped walking. He heard the flutter of wings which meant the angel had left him. ‘Bitch’ he thought, maybe he should have just acted like a man, Castiel was still learning about emotions and he wasn’t helping the angel out by playing games. So the hunter was surprised when he looked up to see round, blue spheres.

“Dude, we’ve talked about this… Personal space?” However the angel didn’t move backwards, instead he inched closer to the hunter tilting his head but his eyes showed no sign of confusion but determination. Within seconds it was over. A brief touch of lips shared between the angel and hunter. Then the angel was gone again…

“You really don’t know much about subtlety do you Cas?” Dean murmured and then mentally added ‘you can talk’. He started walking back towards his Baby when he suddenly realised there was an absence of grass where he had placed his left foot. Looking down he realised it was a message. It read: ‘In answer to your second question, yes Dean, next time you are granted a hug.’

 

The hunter still didn’t have a clue where he was, but he made his way back to the impala planning to find a main road somewhere. Anyway he supposed if he got lost he could always pray and Castiel would come to his aid. He may even get to steal the promised hug from his angel.

  
  



End file.
